Paper Clip
by kkimjoging
Summary: Kyungsoo is just doing his usual job. Meanwhile Jongin interrupt his life and make a big mess out of it. Or more like Kyungsoo interrupted his own life. - Short fic. Probably just 3 or 4 chapter. EXO Yaoi, Kaisoo, Mature Content, Slight mature narration. Writen in Bahasa Indonesia.


Character - EXO Kyungsoo, Jongin, Suho / Sulli

Genre - Yaoi Rated M / No NC but slight 18+ narration

Disclaimer - Copy with notice

Writer's note : I am a gay guy. So I apologize if my writing style is not good and the plot is too imaginable for gay porn *lol*

Kyungsoo duduk di dalam sebuah teashop di hiruk pikuk kota Seoul. Sore ini, Do Kyungsoo, punya janji dengan seorang klien yang meminta bantuannya. Pria itu adalah seorang penasehat keuangan independen yang bekerja untuk beberapa perusahaan maupun individual. Apartemennya merupakan kantornya. Namun karena sedang di renovasi, Kyungsoo meminta klien tersebut untuk bertemu di teashop dekat apartemennya saja.

Sore ini, musim gugur 2017. Baru Kyungsoo menyesap earl greynya, gerimis kecil turun membasahi daun-daun yang menemani dahan pohon dipinggir jalan. Pria itu melihat seseorang yang ia kenal di ujung pintu. Segera Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan menyambut kliennya.

"Selamat sore, Kyungsoo ssi. Maaf atas keterlambatan saya. Tadi ada sedikit masalah di kantor."

Kyungsoo menjabat tangan klien itu.

"Tidak apa, Suho ssi. Saya baru saja sampai. Bagaimana jika Anda pesan dulu?"

Klien tersebut mengangguk sambil kemudian memanggil seseorang untuk mengantarkan menu.

Kim Suho adalah seorang manajer finansial di Exordium Co. salah satu distributor merk fashion ternama di Korea dan Jepang. Saat ini, karena keadaan finansial global yang tidak terlalu baik, Suho mau tidak mau harus merancang rencana keuangan dan strategi pengeluaran yang baik supaya di Rapat Umum Pemegang Saham minggu depan, Suho bisa mempresentasikan dan menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan baik. Suho dan Kyungsoo sudah beberapa kali bekerja sama, dan setiap kali Suho melakukan konsultasi dengan Kyungsoo, semuanya selalu berhasil.

"Jadi, semua itu sudah kami distribusikan kepada tiap-tiap lini bisnis untuk menerapkan rencana yang Anda usulkan. Semoga semuanya berjalan dengan lancar."

Kyungsoo mengaduk tehnya yang mulai dingin, tersenyum.

"Kalau tidak keberatan, saya ingin mengundang Anda untuk berpartisipasi dalam Rapat Umum Pemegang Saham perusahaan kami minggu depan. Dewan pimpinan juga kabarnya akan memperkenalkan direktur untuk lini bisnis baru. Mungkin pendapat beliau nantinya bisa dijadikan pertimbangan untuk konsultasi perusahaan kami selanjutnya?"

Lagi, Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Tapi rapat itu privat untuk internal para pemegang saham semata, bukan begitu?"

"Ah, iya benar juga. Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan makan malam setelahnya? Rapat itu tidak akan lama, hanya berlangsung dua sampai tiga jam di pagi hari. Setelah itu akan kami buatkan jadwal untuk makan malam bersama direksi dan manajemen?"

Pria itu terdiam. Bukannya ingin menolak, tapi Kyungsoo merasa dia tidak begitu pantas, sebagai seorang konsultan, untuk makan bersama dengan direksi perusahaan besar yang jujur saja, Kyungsoo sangat menginginkan bekerja disana. Karena, siapa yang tidak?

"Ayolah, Kyungsoo ssi. Ini bukan sekali Anda menolong saya, menolong perusahaan kami. Itu hanya makan malam. Tidak akan berlebih. Bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, mengangguk. Dia suka bagaimana Suho kenal dengan seleranya. Sederhana dan tidak berlebih.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Saya akan datang."

Suho tersenyum puas.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu undangannya akan kami kirimkan via email segera. Ah, saya harus segera pergi karena masih akan ada diskusi dengan manajemen malam ini. Kalau begitu, saya duluan, Kyungsoo sii?"

Suara dentuman musik dan riuh rendah percakapan dari orang-orang malam itu terdengar sangat bising. Bagi sebagian orang, suara-suara itu sangat mengganggu. Namun bagi mereka yang ada di dalam, suara itu bisa jadi salah satu jalan keluar dari segala permasalahan di hari itu. Kulit dengan kulit saling bergesekan, pria dann wanita saling menebar rayuan. Sebagian memegang minuman di tangannya sambil meliuk mesra. Sebagian berbincang sambil berkedip manja di pinggir bar dengan orang-orang sekitarnya. Sebagian memilih berdansa dan berkenalan satu dengan yang lainnya, sebagian memilih untuk menyewa sudut-sudut klub malam itu untuk sekedar duduk atau bercumbu ringan dengan pasangannya.

Bagi Jongin, singgah di klub untuk beberapa jam saja bisa membuatnya terbebas dari pikiran yang menyitanya seharian. Bahkan mungkin dia lebih memilih klub sebagai relaksasinya dibandingkan dengan tidur. Tidak masalah baginya untuk mengeluarkan uang berapapun besarnya, karena anak seorang pemilik perusahaan tidak perlu khawatir soal itu.

Seorang wanita yang dikenalnya menghampiri mejanya, teman-teman Jongin yang ada di sampingnya memberikan kode bahwa wanita itu sedikit mabuk. Choi Sulli.

"Kim Jongin~"

Jongin tersenyum seraya menyambut bibir merah plum milik wanita itu, menghampiri bibirnya. Dari cara menempelnya tubuh wanita itu, Jongin tau bahwa dia tidak memakai bra lagi. Dan Jongin terkekeh sesaat hingga membuat Sulli cemberut.

"Kim Jongin, aku sedang mencoba menggodamu... Kau jangan membuatku turn off begitu."

Jongin memanjakan tangannya pada lekuk tubuh Sulli.

"Aku baru menyadari kalau kau sering tidak pakai bra jika aku memanggilmu."

Sulli bergelayut manja di lengan Jongin, membiarkan teman-teman Jogin cemburu melihatnya bermesraan dengan pewaris tahta itu.

"Ini kan biar mudah~"

Jongin tau, setiap dia memanggil Sulli, itu akan selalu berakhir di ranjang hotel dan mereka akan bermalam. Namun entah kenapa, malam ini Jongin tidak begitu ingin menjamah nona muda itu.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana malam ini. Aku juga tidak akan terlalu mabuk. Akan ada hal penting besok jadi aku tidak boleh terlambat."

Sulli menampakkan wajah cemberutnya, "Kau payah~~"

Wanita itu beralih menggoda teman Jongin dan meninggalkannya. Jongin tidak menjadikan itu sebuah masalah karena teman-temannya pasti sangat ingin menjamah si sexy itu. Sambil meneguk minumannya, mata Jongin menerawang memandangi orang-orang yang berdansa di bawah lampu. Dan matanya tertuju pada seorang pria dengan wajah mabuk berat berpakaian formal. Hampir seformal dirinya.

Iseng, Jongin membawa gelasnya meninggalkan meja dan menghampiri pria itu. Sepintas Jongin memperhatikan gaya pria itu. Jas biru gelap dengan kemeja biru cerah tanpa dasi, celana putih gading dengan kacamata bulat yang agak trendy. Nampaknya pria ini sama eksekutifnya dengan Jongin. Dia mencoba bergabung ke sebelahnya sambil memesan snack.

"Sendirian saja?"

Pria itu sedikit sadar dan mengangguk.

"Hari yang berat ya?"

Pria itu menyeringai.

"Tau apa kau tentang hidupku?"

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya sambil mengambil snack buah yang dipesannya.

"Tidak tahu apa-apa sih. Cuma dari mejaku disana kau kelihatan sangat kesepian." Jongin menunjuk mejanya. Terlihat teman-temannya sudah berhasil menjamah Sulli. "Mau gabung?"

"Tch... kau normal?"

Jongin mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Aku gay. Kau normal?"

Jongin agak kaget, namun tidak begitu kaget. Dia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Namaku Kim Jongin. Kau?"

"Do Kyungsoo." Pria kecil itu mengambil strawberry dari piring Jongin dan melahapnya.

Jongin menjabat tangannya pelan namun kemudian Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin kemudian gerakan-gerakan selanjutnya terjadi begitu lambat. Sisa serpihan strawberry di bibir Kyungsoo perlahan mendekati jarak pandangnya dan menyentuh bibirnya. Kyungsoo menyesap bibir Jongin sambil memejamkan matanya sementara Jongin, dengan setengah mabuk, bingung akan sikap Jongin.

Tunggu. Disana ada teman-temannya.

Jongin mendorong bahu Kyungsoo agak kasar karena tidak ingin dilihat siapapun.

"Oh, kau normal." Ujar Kyungsoo, masih sambil mabuk.

"Kenapa kau berani macam-macam dengan orang asing?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "memangnya tidak boleh? Lagipula aku tidak yakin kau normal karena kau meninggalkan wanita sexy untuk mengobrol denganku."

Jongin menatap mejanya. Sulli sudah berantakan ditangan teman-temannya. Terlihat Sulli membelakanginya sementara kepalanya tergelak kesana kemari. _Fingerfuck_ _ **,**_ Jongin berpikir.

Kembali pria itu menatap Kyungsoo yang masih menikmati masa mabuknya.

"Ini tidak bisa begini. Kenapa kau menciumku di depan orang banyak?"

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi terkekeh, "Oh, jadi kau, Tuan Kim Jongin, mau aku menciummu di tempat sepi?"

Seketika pernyataan Kyungsoo membuat wajah Jongin memerah. Tidak banyak bicara, Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke sudut lain di club itu yang sepi dan tidak ada siapapun lewat. Jongin tidak pernah menyatakan bahwa dirinya gay. Namun entah kenapa Kyungsoo mempunyai sex appeal yang sangat kuat untuknya. Sentuhan demi sentuhan membuat Jongin seperti tersengat listrik. Kulit kasarnya yang beradu dengan kulit kenyal dan lembut milik Kyungsoo. Serta sapuan bibir Jongin yang terburu-buru namun tertahan oleh bibir Kyungsoo yang mencoba sabar dan menikmati.

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya melakukan sex dengan pria. Bisa kau ajari aku?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil mengangguk senang, mengajak Jongin untuk keluar club untuk menikmati sisa malam.

#TBC#

Please review ^^

Personal ktalk : nomeaningatall

Roleplay acc : kkimjoging

P.S i deleted Angel's Dead Soul because why not. lol. i mean bcs i have no idea what will happened next. but ofc, as no one read it so it is kinda okay, i think? heheh


End file.
